Falling for her
by fakingit1991
Summary: i've read a lot of fan fiction where its from Amy's point of view and the tv show follows Amy's journey so i thought i would try and write one from karmas point of view throughout the events of the first season. This is my first time trying this. I do not own any of the characters all rights belong to MTV :)
1. Chapter 1

what was happening? Karma had been asking herself that question for the last ten minutes. She was pacing up and down the locker room waiting for Amy to get the rest of her gym stuff before they headed home. she had not expected Amy to kiss her in front of the whole school. she knew that the fastest way to gain the popularity status she had always wanted was to go along with Shane's idea that they were a couple, but she hadn't expected this. She didn't know she could feel...NO! she wasn't feeling this, couldn't possibly be feeling this! could she? She thought back to the moment she first felt Amy's lips press against hers. Her stomach flipped at the thought, as a warm tingle spread through her body. She shook her head and tried to think of something, anything else. Liam. She tried to think back to when he had kissed her earlier that day. Yep! She could swear she just had the same feeling as when she thought about Amy. Not that she liked Amy. She liked Liam. Karma pondered this for a second and then mentally shook herself. Of course she liked him. Every girl in the school liked him, and yet he had picked her. She pushed aside any silly thoughts she had about Amy and concentrated on Liam.

"What are you thinking" Amy rounded the corner and stopped in front of karma with a quizzical look on her face.

"Oh" she smiled brightly at Amy "nothing, just glad you saved our butts in there, I thought we were busted"

"When haven't I had your back Karms?" Amy nudged her shoulder playfully as they walked side by side out the room.

"Never I suppose"

"You suppose?" Amy stopped walking. "You cheeky-" laughing she chased karma out of the school.

The more time passed the more sure Karma felt that she had imagined feeling anything out of the ordinary towards Amy. That was how she found herself the next morning stood in front of Amy persuading her to carry on pretending to be a couple.

"Do you not feel weird about pretending to be lesbians?" Amy chucked down the folder full of ideas she had spent all night compiling.

"Jeez was i that bad a kisser?" Karma joked.

"it was like..." Amy paused "Kissing my sister"

"Ouch" karma replied laughing, she felt a beat of disappointment but quickly dismissed it.

Luckily her parents barged into her room and began cooing over Amy, telling her how they had always felt like she was their second daughter and now she kind of was. Amy threw karma an accusatory glance, but karma just smiled back at her and shrugged. She knew that in order to persuade the world that her an Amy were and item she had better tell her parents. Plus if Amy knew she had gone to this much trouble she would find it harder to say no to her. the fact that her parents were looking at her with new found respect was just an added bonus. it didn't take long after her parents had left the room before she had a reluctant Amy agreeing to play along.

As they walked hand in hand onto school grounds they were greeted by cheers and clapping. Karma was happy soaking up the attention, it made her feel warm inside, this is what she had craved for, for as long as she could remember. She noticed that her hand felt warm and fit perfectly with Amy's. She couldn't look at her, she was afraid of what she might feel. She tried searching the crowd for a distraction, and that's when she spotted Liam walking off in the distance. She looked down in dismay. Now what? She glanced up at Amy. She really is beautiful she thought, as she caught herself staring. the sun was bouncing off her face making her glow. Karma found herself getting lost in Amy's beautiful blue eyes. When she realised what she was doing she said a quick goodbye to Amy and untangled her hand. she began walking off in search for Liam, but not before she had given her best friend a kiss on the cheek. For the audience she said to herself as she headed towards the art department. Now about that distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Karma made it to the art department Liam was pretty engrossed in his work.

"Hey there stranger" Karma walked timidly over to him. He replied something about being glad about her and Amy getting back together, but she ignored this while trying to get herself ready for what she knew she had to do.

"The thing is...Amy and I have an open relationship" she interrupted, looking up at Liam nervously hoping he'd catch on. Luckily he had.

"so what happens in the art department stays in the art department?" It was a question and rather than answer Karma pulled him towards her and kissed him. She could definitely get used to this. It wasn't so bad. But she wished it was Amy, and as the thought of her and Amy being caught in this passionate kiss ,she tried to push it away by grabbing the small hair at the back of Liam's head and pulling him towards her with renewed vigour. They were interrupted by the sound of the bell but Karma was happy that this should at least keep her thoughts busy enough throughout the day until the next time she could steal away and meet with Liam again.

What Karma hadn't expected was how guilty she felt about it, what had she done? She felt as though she had betrayed Amy somehow. She knew their relationship was fake, but she felt that she needed to be honest, and so with a brave smile she rushed into Amy's room later that night and told her how she was having a secret affair with Liam Booker. As she was talking she studied Amy's face. Did she look upset? Now that was clearly wishful thinking. She flung herself onto Amy's bed and patted the duvet for Amy to come lay next to her. The minute she felt Amy's warmth next her, something inside her stirred. She really did like this, she liked Amy.

"Are you upset?" Karma asked Amy as they lay there together, she sensed that something was up with her best friend but couldn't figure out what.

"No, I'm just annoyed that I have to switch rooms" Amy had explained to Karma earlier that day that Lauren, her soon to be step sister was blackmailing her into changing rooms. She wished there was something she could do to help Her. She looked up at the ceiling and saw the stars that her and Amy had stuck up there when they were younger so that Amy wouldn't be afraid of the dark. She clapped her hands and the lights went out throwing them into darkness. She couldn't help but wind Amy up about the need for those stars and as she tickled her Amy wriggled away and laid down to face her. Karma's breath caught in her throat. Looking at her she was overcome with longing. She didn't want to feel this. They were good the way they were, best friends. She didn't want to ruin that. But as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes she knew she was falling for her. Her eyes traveled down Amy's face and rested on her lips. They looked so soft she could just...just as she began to move towards her the light switched back on as Amy's mum came in the room. Karma jumped up afraid of what she had just almost done. That was too close. She needed to try and control the situations better from now on. Karma didn't hear anything Amy was saying she was too freaked and as soon as her mum had left the room she made her excuses and left.

She was up for hours that night thinking about what almost happened, and for a while she let herself lay there and imagine how it would have been had they not been interrupted. She could feel the ghost of Amy's kiss on her lips, her hand moving up her waist. She could almost feel Amy's weight on top of her as she rolled karma onto her back. Her skin burned with longing as she pictured Amy's face leaning above her own with that sexy smile that she has. God she wanted this. ENOUGH! that's enough Karma. She couldn't do this to herself, what was she thinking. Turning over in her bed she tried to think about Liam. She needed him too. More so than she did Amy because she couldn't have her, Amy was forbidden. It would ruin everything and she couldn't handle losing her. But she could have Liam. And she would!


End file.
